


Like a Waterspout

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Demyx, distracted.





	Like a Waterspout

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'describe'
> 
> and a very old plotbunny book entry 'kh2 hair metal' which never had any elaboration and seemed like fair game~

Demyx grinned and leaned back. He didn't get chances like this often, though more likely nobody had even noticed that he wasn't quite paying attention. Not with the current argument brewing. But Xemnas would step in and remind them of a few important things. Demyx knew that. So now he could just think of a few chords, a few lyrics, maybe wonder if Axel could carry a tune, or if Zexion could play the drums, or... 

Before he could perfect the mental image or completely describe the music they'd be playing, there was Xemnas... 

Ruining his perfect hair metal band.


End file.
